Hetalia Game Show
by PPGDfan21
Summary: Ever wondered how your favorite Hetalia Characters will react in a Dating Game? Well your wondering is over! In this story a Hetalia character will win a date with another Hetalia character and the hosts are me and a random Hetalia character that will change every at chapter You may request who the next players can be in the next chapter. Hope You Like It! contains guyxguy


For some Hetalia vids go to my Youtube channel: **_Rose21991_**Also if you want to know what this is then read and review please and Thank You

* * *

_**Hetalia Game Show Chapter 1**_

Red: Hello Everyone its me PPGDfan21 but I change my name to Red in stories so hi and welcome to...

Red & America: Hetalia Game Show!

Red: And we are your hosts for today me Red and-

America: Me America!

Red: I was gonna say that but whatever anyway America explain what we do here

America: Gladly so in this story/show Hetalia Characters will be playing The Hetalia Dating Game its just like any other dating game just with the Hetalia Characters that can be chosen by you *points*

Red: Yup but in this chapter/episode I'm picking the players since you guys just found out this existed but you guys won't be playing sorry only the Hetalia Characters but don't people do that all the time you know when people win prizes on TV and your like that's never gonna happen to me well the guys and gals won't be winning prizes only each other which is kinda worse for fans *laughs*

America: That was a bit cruel

Red: Your expecting me to be nice...well that's a surprise

America: Okaaay

Red: Well anyway first we will introduce you to the players and then to the guy or gal we got that's gonna win a date also we will tape the date which is devious *evil laugh*

America: I would say your freaking me out but you'll get mad, dude

Red: Good choice, dude. Anyway here comes the players

Crowd: *claps*

America: Well as you can read/see our players are France, Germany, and Romano and must I say great choices, dude

Red: Thanks, dude but I chose them at random you see I chose my worst which is France

France: That's not very nice

Red: And the cool one but not my favorite which is Germany

Germany: hmph

Red: And the cute yet bitch character which is Romano or South Italy

Romano: How DARE YOU call me a bitch you ass!

Red: *Laugh* Great joke, dude

Romano: I wasn't j-

Red: Anyway let's bring in our lucky contestant

Crowd: *claps*

America: Oh look it's Italy *points and stands*

Red: Yup we put him a blindfold and earplugs so he wouldn't hear us introduce the players anyway someone please take off the blind fold and earplugs oh and lead him to the chair

America: Please turn the chair cause I didn't want to

***After that***

Red: Well since you guys are reading and can't see what's happening the players are sitting behind the contestant and the contestant is facing the other way by the way everyone has a microphone so everyone can be heard clearly

America: Yup! So let's start. Okay Italy in this game you ask questions to the players behind you but don't turn around and it can be any question also in the end you choose which player you want to date by the way there are three players and address them as Player 1, 2, and 3, got that?

Italy: Si!

Red: Wait you can only ask 9 questions and there is no timer so take your time, dude

Italy: Si!

America: And begin!

Italy: Hmmm...AH Player 1 what would cook for me if we had a date?

France: I wouldn't cook but my chiefs would cook you the best French Food

Italy: Oh yay!

America: Question 2, dude

Italy: Okay well...Player 2 do you think I'm annoying

Romano: *snickers*

Germany: Well...most of the time

Romano: *thinks: that took a while for him to answer that*

Italy: Aww

Red: Question 3

Italy: ...Player 3 Am I adorable? *smile*

Romano: *shock and blush* Well uh...NO!

Italy: That's mean!

America: Ouch question 4

Italy: Well Player 1...Are you gay?

France: What kind of question is that?!

Red: A question we all want to know *laughs*

Crowd: *claps and laughs*

France: that is cruel and no

Red: *coughs* liar

America: Question 5, dude

Italy: Player 3...do you like pasta?

Romano: It's good but not as good as tomatoes

Italy: at least you like it *smile*

Red: Question 6

Italy: Player 2...were you with the Allies?

Germany: Of course not!

America: Question 7

Italy: All players what's your favorite food?

France: French food of course

Germany: Wurst

Romano: Tomatoes

Italy: I can't believe not one of you said pizza or pasta *crosses arms*

Red: Question 8, Italy

Italy: Si! Hmm...All players...if you were trying to pick up a girl what would you say?

Red: How DARE YOU ask that! *stands up and points angrily*

America: calm down, dude

Red: *sits down and crosses arms* Hmph whatever

France: I would say, on a scale from one to American how free are you tonight? *takes out rose and winks at the cameras*

Germany: uh...well...

Red: you don't have to answer

America: your just saying that cause you hate the question!

Red: still I'm not that mean

Germany: okay then I'm not answering *crosses arms*

Romano: You as ripe as a tomato

Red: I have to say I like Player 1's line the best

America: I might use that one *laughs*

America: Finally Question, Italy dude

Italy: hmm...will any of you save me from trouble?

France: of course anything for you

Germany: I already do so yes I guess

Romano: I have to *mumbles* and it's annoying

Italy: Yay! Ve~

Red: It's time to choose!

America: this will be fun to watch

Italy: Well...maybe...umm...Player...uh...

Romano: pick a DAMN number!

Italy: okay okay uh...Player 2

Crowd: Awww *giggles*

Red: seems like we got some yaoi fans out there *chuckles*

America: I knew this would happen

Red: Okay show him what he missed out on

Crowd: Ohhhhh

Romano: *walks up to Italy*

Italy: Romano?!

Romano: I like you for not picking me but I HATE YOU for picking HIM! *stomps out and whispers cuss words*

Red: someone seems mad *chuckles*

France: *walks up to Italy*

Italy: Big brother France! *hugs*

France: *whispers to self* you'll be mine one day you little Italian

Italy: What was that?

France: Nothing! Have fun *pets head and walks away*

Red: Okay turn around, Italy

Italy: *Turns and gasps* Germany! *runs and hugs Germany*

Germany: *rolls eyes and glares at Red*

Crowd: Awww~

America: Now we know most of the people here are girls

Red: So where are you going to date?

Italy: Hmm...The Pasta Place!

Germany: Oh god *face palm*

Red: Well have fun! *waves as they leave*

America: They don't know that we put a tracker on them and spies are following them with cameras

Red: Guess who our hired Double O Ninja is

America: He said that once (he's referring to the "Double O Ninja" thing I said)

Red: It's...

Red & America: England! *turns to the wide screen that appeared after Germany and Italy left*

England: Hey guys I'm here where you told me to be with the camera crew of course

Red: Hey England have they arrived yet?

England: Nope not yet

America: Yo Britain! Nice shades *winks*

England: Stop being such a wanker

Red: *chuckles* Wanker is such a funny word

America: what does that even mean?

Red: Don't look at me

England: I would rather not say...

Everyone: *quiet*

Red: Well are they there yet?

England: Be patient!

America: *looks at tracker thing in hand* They're almost there

Red: *evil chuckle* We're so mean

England: They're here!

**-Live Date-Eating Outside The Pasta Place-**

Italy: *sits down* Ve~ this will be fun

Germany: *rolls eyes*

Waiter: *walks up to table* What would you like?

Germany: I would like-

Italy: One large plate of pasta please

Waiter: is that all?

Italy: Yes

**-The Studio-**

Red: Anybody else know what's going to happen?

America: I know *chuckles*

England: what's going to happen that's so obvious?

Red: You'll see *giggle*

**-Live Date-**

Italy: Germany, are you having fun?

Germany: To be honest no

Italy: but why?

Germany: Well this is pretty boring...who planned this?

**-The Studio-**

Crowd: Ohhhhh

Red: *crosses arms* that was pretty mean, Germany

America: you know he can't here you

Red: I know but that seriously was mean

England: I know how to make this exciting

Red & America: ?

England: *takes out Black Magic book*

Red & America: DON'T!

England: why?

Red: they're on a date! We can't just ruin it with a curse

England: Whatever *puts away book*

America: Hey look! There food is there

**-Live Date-**

Waiter: Here you go *puts down big plate of pasta*

Italy: Gracia! (Italian for Thank you...I think)

Waiter: *leave*

Germany: Tell me again why you order only one plate

Italy: So we can share

Germany: I didn't know you saved money?

Italy: I don't *smile*

Germany: ? Whatever *starts eating*

**-The Studio-**

England: Hey France did the same thing to me and he tried...*realizes what happens*

Red: *giggle*

America: France did that?

England: Yeah that wanker!

Red: Hey look!

**-Live Date-**

Italy: *eats and eats*

Germany & Italy: *grab the same noodle and grow closer*

Germany: *realizes he's getting closer and snaps the noodle with his teeth*

**-The Studio-**

Red: Damn it! *bangs head on desk*

America: Did you really think it'll work?

Red: I thought he wouldn't notice

England: Can I do a spell now?

Red: Sure whatever

England: Don't worry it'll make the fangirls squeal *winks*

**-Live Date-**

Italy: Why'd you do that?

Germany: I DON'T want to kiss you!

Italy: But big brother France says its completely fine

Germany: ...don't listen to France anymore

Italy: ?

Germany & Italy: *keep eating*

Italy: *eyes turn soulless for a second* (like Japan's)

Germany: *notices* Are you okay, Italy?

Italy: *eyes turn to normal* I'm fine...around you

Germany: What did you say?

Italy: I said I'm fine around you, Germany *smirk*

Germany: *silence*

**-The Studio-**

Red: What did you do?!

England: I turned him into a Mafia Player *smirks at himself*

America: This is gonna be interesting *smirk*

**-Live Date-**

Italy: What's wrong? Got a numb tongue cause I can fix that *winks*

Germany: I'm fine but what happened to you?

Italy: You talk to much *puts upper body on table and is an inch away from Germany's face* Let me fix that

Germany: ….?

Italy: *kisses Germany hungrily*

**-The Studio-**

Crowd: *gasps, awws, screams yaoi, and fangirl squeals*

Red: *fangirl squeals* I mean-ahem-wow that's so girly and dumb

America: Red, your a REALLY bad faker

Red: I couldn't help it though

England: I think yaoi fans are wankers

America: then why are you here

England: I just came to be a spy and get more fans for you guys

Red: Shush! Things are getting good

**-Live Date-**

Germany: *stands up* Look at the time I must leave NOW! *says nervously*

Italy: *spell wears off* Germany! Where are you going? Ve~

Germany: I have to go I uh...have a meeting! *starts walking away quickly*

Italy: Wait! *jumps onto back* Can I come? *puppy dog eyes*

Germany: Ya I guess *walks with Italy on him and gets lots of stares*

**-The Studio-**

England: Well that was boring

Red: HEY give me some credit! This is my...second Hetalia story

America: Man and you say your our fan and you don't make many fanfictions about us

Red: Well its hard! I mean I still have Professor Layton stories and others to finish!

America: Bye England *turns off wide screen*

Red: I guess that was it for this chapter/episode

America: See ya

Red: Oh and if you would like to talk to ANY Hetalia character-

America: Then just PM Red (Message me. If you don't have a Fanfiction account then you can't, sorry)

Red: Talk to Russia he's really fun *smile*

America: Or me! The FREE man *laughs*

Red: what a bad joke, dude

America: that was cruel

Everyone: Asta La Pasta!

* * *

I can cosplay as anyone which means you can talk to Hetalia characters by just PMing me and saying Hi Russia or something. Also in your review you may request the players on the next chapter like this said in the begininng. _**Please Review!**_


End file.
